Nightmares
by Vicaa344
Summary: John x Female!Dave Please comment. Enjoy. :)


John x Female!Dave

**Note:**

**Ok. In the beginning I want to change Dave's name a bit. It'll be Rave. From Raven. 'Couse... He's a girl now. And Bro is still Bro. Not 'Sis' or sth. Please comment. It really would help.**

**That's all. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi Rave!"

"Sup Egbert." She said.

"Have you got any plans today?"

"No. I'm free."

"So maybe wanna hang out?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not. Where do you wanna go?" She asked.

"Hmm... I dunno... Maybe... To the arcade?"

"Ok." She nodded.

"Hey Rave. What's your next lesson?" John asked.

"Hmm... Biology."

"Do you like it?"

"Nah. Biology sucks. I like Maths. And PE of coure." She said.

"Really? I hate PE. Maths is ok but I prefer IT. Well... I suck at it but it's cool. Oh and chemistry is really interesting."

"Nah man. Chemistry sucks too. There's no logic. For example: a liquid without color mixed with another liquid without color magicaly gives you pink!" Rave said.

"That's why it's interesting! It's like magic!"

RIIIING!

"Oh. The bell. Bye Rave."

"See ya Egbert."

She went to her class and sat in the last desk. As usual on Biology. While her teacher was talking she was doodling on a piece of paper. She looked at the clock over the door. Uuugh. Only 10 minutes passed! Rave looked again at her sheet. There was written "Egderp" and next to this was a little heart. Wait. What? A heart? But John is her bedt bro. Why she would have a crush on him?

Ok. Now let's see what's up with John.

He was sitting in the last desknext to a window. He was VERY bored. He hated history. Uuugh. He REALLY hated it. He even fell asleep few times. Now he was looking through the window and wondering... About Rave. Wait. Rave? His cheeks turned light pink. "_But... What if Rave don't like me that way? We're best bros anyway..._" he thought.

RIIIING!

It's Lunch Time for them. As usual they met under their favourite tree.

"Hi Rave."

"Sup."

Rave of course had her favourite apple juice with her... But for some reason she hasn't opened it yet. She was just sitting with closed eyes.

"Something happened?" John asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"Nah. I'm just a little tired. I couldn't sleep." Rave answered.

"Why?" John said a little worried.

"Just... I had some nightmares. That's all."

"Tell me about them!" He said

"Man. Calm your ass it's just some nightmares.

"But Rave! Sometimes nightmares are very important!" John said determined.

"Because...?" She said irritated.

"Because sometimes they are true! For example: My dad told me about his nightmare. It was before my birth, when Nanna was alive. And one night he saw her death! Everything checked!" John said. "So please tell me about them. They may be important."

"Ugh... Just... Calm your ass down." Rave said. "Ok. I had exactly three nightmares. About my Bro, Lil Cal and... About you."

"Uh huh... Go ahead."

"Well in thr first one I saw Bro being tortured. The second... Well just that fuckin' puppet was scaring me non stop. And in the last one I saw you in the car accident. Just... One car hit you and you... were dying very... very long. And no one stopped to help you... Y-you were just lying on the street... A-and I-I couldn't help... I dunno why..." She said. On her cheeks were shining tears.

"Oh... C'mon. Don't cry. It's alright now." John said taking her in his lap. She cuddled to him sobbing quietly.

"Ssh... Iy's ok. I'm here."

"Thank you John." She whispered.

"No prosblem Rave. We're best bros. We have to help each other."

*TimeSkip*

After the great time in the arcade Rave and John were going to her house. When they finally got there, they saw TOTALLY naked Bro.

"Bro! Put on some clothes!" Rave shouted flushed covering her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, hi John." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Strider." John said blushing a little.

They quickly ran to her room.

"Shit! Why can't he wore even underwear! Anything!" Rave said. "Luckily Lil Cal hasn't appeared yet."

"Uhh... Rave?"

She looked at him. He was pointing on something. On the bed was lying... yeah... Lil Cal. Rave jumped and started screaming quietly.

"No! Nonononononononono!" She shouted covering her eyes. "Take it away! Take it away!"

John took it.

"He's really creepy..."

"Creepy... Creepy? He's little motherfucker! He always scares me!" Rave shouted. John threw Lil Cal out of the room.

"Fuck! Thanks John."

"Haha. No problem."

*TimeSkip*

Rave woke up suddenly. Sweating and crying. Another nightmare. She took her phone and rang to John. He asked her to ring him after every nightmare.

"H-Hello?" John said.

"Hi John. Sorry if I woke up you so late but..."

"Oh... Don't worry. It's ok. And... You had another nightmare, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry I'll be there soon."

"R-really? But John it's pretty late."

"And...?"

"And... I dunno. It's just fuckin' dangerous man."

"Yeah nut we're best bros. If I had nightmares like that, would you react like me?" John asked.

"Of cours yes."

"So where's the problem?"

Rave didn't answer.

"Don't worry. I'll be there very soon. I'm near your house."

"Thanks John."

"No problem Rave." John said and hung up.

Rave got up and went to the living room. She lit a small lamp and sat on the couch. After few minutes Juhn lightly knocked to the door. Rave got up and opened. John stepped inside. She hugged to him. He took her in his lap.

"Could you tell me about it?" He asked.

"I-It was w-worse... Th-This time... M-My Bro... He... Hit and kicked you few t-times... A-and then... H-He just... s-s... stabbed you and left..." Rave said sobbing.

"Don't worry kiddo. I would never do something like this." Said Bro (No one knew when he appeared.) and hugged them both. Rave looked at him.

"I-I know but... It was so realistic." She said.

"Ssh... Don't worry. It's ok." Bro said.

Rave hugged jhim and he hugged her back.

"Thank you John. Thank you Bro."

"No problem kiddo. Good night kids."

"Good night." Rave and John said. Bro went to his bedroom and closed the door.

"C'mon John. You won't be sleeping on the couch."

"Wha- Wait. You mean sleeping in your bed?"

"Exactly." Rave said, catched his hand and pulled him to her bedroom. She closed the door (closed, not locked, closed) and sat on her bed.

"C'mon dude. Let's go to sleep." She said.

"But..."

"John. We slept few times in one bed when we were kids. So why wouldn't do this again?" She said.

"Yeah... Ok... You're right." John said smiling a little. Rave lay down and John next to her.

"You know... You're without your shades and... Uhh..." John started.

"You're trying to say that I'm weird. Because of my red, demonic eyes. Right?" She said.

"N-no! Of course not... They... They are... _beautiful_." John said.

"Really? You think they are... beautiful? Wow... You're the first person who didn't say they're scary or something like that..." She said.

"Uhh... I-is that a compliment?... "He asked.

"Absolutly. And... Well... I think you're... cute and adorable..." Rave said blushing in the dark.

"I-I'm not cute! You're cute not me."He said. Rave giggled quietly.

"Thank you John." She said and kissed his cheek.

"You know... I love you John." She said hugging him. John took her in his lap. When she was almost asleep, he whispered:

"I love you too Rave."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And sorry for any mistakes and well... Dave (or maybe Rave) is so OC here. Sorry. I just wrote what I had in my mind. And...**

**Wow. No disturbing trolls! It's so fuckin' rare! But why? Nevermind.**

**You know... It's cute and really -EXCITING STORY! 38D**

**Too early, huh? Well without trolls writing is really boring.**

**H4H4! 1 KN3W 1T! :D**

**Yeah Tz. You can disturb me if you want. But please not much!**

**OK 1 PROM1S3. ;]**

**i think there should be more action like... kidnappin! or... takin the control ovver the wworld by seadwwellers!**

**Eri... It' romance. **

**but no one said that in romance cant be any action! wwell you can write if you wwant evverythin but try to do it wwith action! it wwould be better wwith more emotiones!**

**Eri... Please. Stop embarassing yourself.**

**nyeh!**

**Ok nevermind. **

**Bye!**


End file.
